


King George III Day

by Momofdbb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alexander Hamilton [mentioned], Hamilton References, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Spoilers, Time Travel, but only if you don't know history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momofdbb/pseuds/Momofdbb
Summary: Cas wakes up and something seems off today..........Balthazar !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	King George III Day

**Author's Note:**

> Not set at any real point, this is just a silly thing I thought of. Of course I don't own anything from Supernatural or Hamilton. I am just being silly and not sleeping.

Castiel woke up suddenly one night. Yes he really didn't need sleep but he enjoyed it from time to time. Especially cuddled up with Dean. This time he woke up , something just seemed , well a bit off. He sat up in bed and did a quick look around the room. Dean rolled over , "Cas go back to sleep, we have the party tomorrow" 

Cas settled back into bed a bit, Dean spoke again. " gonna get me some , Toffee pudding !" Castiel's eyes pop open again. " yea.... King George the blahh blahhh blahh zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Cas slips out of bed slowly , as Dean goes back to sleep, and as quietly as he can goes to the map room. Slipping on his robe over his bee pjs, they were a gift from Sam.Forget to put on clothes one time when getting Dean his morning coffee , and Sam went out a bought him pjs.Shoved them at him at lunch and said" wear them,I'm going to go bleach my brain again"

" Balthazar !!!!!!!!!!!!!! What have you done now!!! I know you can hear me ! What did you do ?!?!"

A flutter of wings and Balthazar is there on the map table. " Cassie, dear how are you and that plaid disaster doing? Rumpled is a good look for you."

" Don't change the subject, Zar , something is different in this world , and I think you know what and why. Now get off the map table. " 

" Well, I never , I am your brother and I have always been there for you." Balthazar moves to a chair.

" Ah hah . I knew it , Zar, dear brother Zar. Would you be so kind , as to point out where The United States of America is on the map? Humm? "Zar glances at map and vaguely points at North America. " oh do you mean the American Colonies ? ZAR !!!!!!!!!!!!!! What did you do !!!!!!!!!!!! "

" Oh , that ? " Cas just stares at him . " I'm sorry but I couldn't take it anymore ! The man was loud enough when he was alive and then they went and and made a musical ! I swear if I hear "Alexander Hamilton one more time ! It was easy enough , when his mother died,I just helped him off a bit and poof the shortest musical ever ."

" Zar! You have to go back and fix it .[ Zar groans. ] Yes you do, you can't change history like that."

"Oi , but you let Dean change it !"

" That didn't count , you know John would have ended up driving the Impala eventually anyway, Dean just changed the year he got it, now go un-die Hamilton."a

" So if it doesn't change history too much , its ok , right.Cas?"

" Fine, major points have to stay though, now go and fix it, I'm going back to bed."

The next day.

Dean is eating his apple pie, "that was a great 4th of July party, Charlie is setting up the Dean cave, says we HAVE to watch Hamilton because it's the Fourth." Cas snickers . " I'll tell you one thing , that Aaron Burr was a doushnozzel for shooting him. " Dean grabs the popcorn and walks out of the kitchen.

Castiel , closes his eyes and screams " Balthazar !!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Zar's head shows up floating near him. " sorry , not sorry, and I'm not changing it again! " and he is gone.

From down the hall, Dean yells, " you going to join us babe? "

Cas sighs, and rubs his hand down his face , yeah I'm on my way"


End file.
